We propose to manufacture improved affinity or activated membranes. These microporous membranes will be made by the phase inversion process from a structural plastic material which also has aldehyde functionality. This material, to be developed in Phase I, will be a copolymer of acrolein or methacrolein and other monomers. The novel copolymer will have: mechanical strength, high aldehyde functionality, hydrophilicity, solubility in casting solvents, and hydrolytic and oxidative stability. The activated membranes manufactured from it will possess aldehyde groups on their internal pore surfaces. These aldehydes can covalently react with the amines in proteins and polyamines (Schiff base reaction). Our Phase I objectives will be to synthesize a matrix of copolymers; characterize their mechanical and solubility properties; use these materials to prepare and characterize prototype membranes; and test one by immunoassays (ELISA). Our activated membrane is designed to have stronger enzyme binding and lower nonspecific binding than commercial competitors. During Phase II, we will optimize the membrane and control its properties: pore size, rates of flow and wicking, and concentration of aldehydes. We will investigate whether reducing the Schiff base and whether providing spacer arms can improve the membranes' performance.